


The Course of Young Love

by kissingcullens



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-26 15:29:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13238664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissingcullens/pseuds/kissingcullens
Summary: Prompt: BB8 and Poe play matchmaker to Finn and Rey





	The Course of Young Love

“You have to PROMISE not to say anything to Finn-” Rey says- 

She’s all talked out, pink and a little breathless, the dam of her pent-up feelings having burst open and all her confusing, agonizing, joyful new love pouring out in a rush now that she has SOMEONE to listen. 

BB8 is a very good listener. 

Rey tells it EVERYTHING- unburdening herself is such a relief, and she’s pacing around her room, only half-aware of the droid as she gushes about how special Finn is-  
-how much violence and pain he’s been through, how the First Order tried to break him and make him just like them, but he’s NOT like them- (her face reddening with passion) He’s NOT— He's NOTHING like them...

Instead he’s WONDERFUL, he’s kind and thoughtful and brave and gentle and so funny and sweet-  
and he came BACK for her when she thought she had no one in the world, and she was SO afraid of losing him…

BB8 listens patiently, with interest, and it’s sure that Rey is repeating herself, but that must just mean that the parts about Finn’s beautiful eyes and smile must be extra important data to analyze later.

“Oh my god, if Finn knew…” Rey covers her face and seems to remember she’s not alone, her eyes snapping up to glare at BB8. “Don’t say anything to him, okay? Don’t even HINT.”

BB8 beeps reassuringly— of COURSE it would never tell Finn if Rey wants to keep her feelings secret. 

...

That’s why it rushes off immediately to tell Poe.

\---------------------------------------

“Buddy, buddy, slow down-” 

Poe pats BB8 soothingly, crouched down to its level. 

“I’m having a hard time keeping up- You said Finn’s butt makes it hard to concentrate on your work? I’m not—”

BB8 whirrs and cheeps.

“Oh, REY is distracted by Finn’s butt,” Poe nods, “Yeah, that makes a lot more sense, I'm sorry I interrupted. Please go on.”

Poe listens as BB8 recounts Rey’s confession, a smile slowly spreading over his face.  
When BB finally slows down, every once in a while bleeping about how Rey was MOST insistent about the beauty of Finn’s eyes, Poe’s look is faraway and determined.

“Poe? Can I get you to look at–” Jessika Pava walks in to the hangar to see Poe’s eyes fixed in the far distance, shining with stars, the color high in his cheeks. 

He jumps to his feet at her entry. “NO TIME, my friend.” Poe raises a fist to his chest, striking a pose that’s right out of an old Romance HoloVid. “The course of young love is counting on me.”

And with that he strides off, BB8 excitedly circling around his legs like a puppy, leaving Jessika with a busted engine part on her hands.

\---------------------------------------

Finn is peeling his sweat-drenched shirt off when Rey comes bursting through the door-

“Finn, are you- oh!” She stops in her tracks and hangs back in the door frame, startled. 

“Am I what?” Finn asks, holding his shirt up to cover his chest self-consciously.

“BB8 said you were… it told me I should... never mind. I must have misunderstood.” Rey says, a strange expression on her face as she drags her eyes away from Finn’s body with an effort. 

Finn barely registers Rey’s ogling: his mind is preoccupied by other things…

Because Finn is no fool, and he knows that where BB8 is, Poe Dameron is never far behind. 

BB8 sent Rey on a bogus errand calculated so that she would interrupt him in the changing room? Sure.  
Such a blatant set-up has The Best Pilot in the Galaxy’s name written all over it. 

...Finn is furious. 

A few weeks ago, he’d gotten a TOUCH too drunk after a mission, and he’d laid on the floor of Poe’s bedroom talking about Rey for a good… oh, god, his face heats up at the memory… probably a good two hours: Poe an avid and encouraging listener, and Finn luxuriating in this new experience of talking about his feelings without fear of repercussion or mockery.

“You gotta TELL HER, you gotta… shout it out, man!” Poe advised, also sprawled out on the floor, and somewhat worse the wear for whiskey. “Life is short, and love is… love is… love is LOVE, man, you know??”

Remembering that night, and the hangover that followed the next day, Finn smiles ruefully- even as he’s cursing Poe, he’s fondly forgiving him.  
He should have known that his friend would want to help, and he appreciates that on some level, even as he battles mortification at the clumsy matchmaking attempt.

“I think BB8 needs a tune-up.” Finn says, feeling acutely the awkwardness of Rey still standing in the door of the changing room. “It keeps following me around, telling me it has a secret, but when I ask what it is—”

“REALLY.” Rey says. “WELL GOOD TALK, GLAD YOU’RE SAFE BYE”

And she’s gone.

“…....Huh.” Finn says aloud to the empty showers.


End file.
